Field
The present disclosure relates to a positive active material, and a lithium secondary battery that includes a positive electrode including the positive active material.
Description of the Related Technology
Lithium secondary batteries have high voltage and high energy density, and thus have various applications. Devices such as electric vehicles (REV, PHEV) that may operate at high temperatures, have long-term usability, and may charge or discharge a large amount of electricity require lithium secondary batteries having high-discharge capacity and good lifetime characteristics.
Lithium cobalt oxide having a high energy density per volume is widely used as a positive active material. However, such lithium cobalt oxide costs high due to the use of high-cost cobalt and is not satisfactory in terms of stability and capacity, and thus there still is a need for further improvement in this regard.